Merci au retourneur de temps
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry en a marre ! Sur un coup de tête, le gryffondor laisse croire qu'il est mort et disparaît pour apparaître dans une autre époque et pas n'importe la quelle ! (Il y aura des relations originales, venez voir à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** L'histoire m'appartient ainsi que les OC.

 **Relation :**

\- Amoureux : HP/SS , LM/LE , JP/SB , RL/OC , PP/OC

\- Protecteur : LM/HP , SS/LE , SB/OC , RL/SS, PP/RL, AD/HP

\- Ennemi : LM/PP , LM/JP , SS/JP , SS/SB

\- Ami : JP/RM/SB/PP , LM/SS, SS/OC/OC , LE/SS

J'en rajouterais certainement au fils de l'histoire !

 **Message :** C'est un défis proposé par PetiteVampire

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le retournement de situation**

Je regarde les étoiles de la tour d'astronomie en espérant devenir une de ces étoiles insignifiantes, tellement nombreuse qu'elles sont innombrables. La bataille finale sera demain et un désespoir d'une telle force l'envahi. Le parc de Poudlard sera recouvert de mort venant des deux camps, j'imagine déjà la scène, au lieu de marcher sur l'herbe fraîche et les graviers, on marchera sur les corps de femme, d'homme et d'enfant et leur sang. Des larmes montent dans mes yeux pour descendre sur mes joues creuses à cause du fait que je ne mange presque plus. Il sait qu'il n'est pas pré pour battre Voldemort, la peur et le manque d'expérience le fera échoué. Les cauchemars, les visions sont de plus en plus fort tout comme le mal de tête qui suit.

Je baisse les yeux vers le retourneur de temps présent dans sa main que j'ai volé à Hermione. Je suis tellement fatigué par tout ça. La guerre, les morts, le sang, mes cauchemars, cela ne peut durer. Harry va tout faire pour sauver ses parents de Lord Voldemort. Peut-être avec de la chance, je pourrais les connaître ou du moins apprendre à les connaître. Il sort sa baguette et un corps ressemblant au sien apparaît en bas de la tour, ainsi qu'une lettre pour ses amis. Le jeune Potter tourne le retourneur de temps 10 fois avant de sauter de la tour d'astronomie disparaissant dans sa chute dans une lumière éblouissante.

… **O … O …**

Je tombe sur l'herbe fraîche du printemps pour découvrir, je l'espère, Poudlard à l'époque de mes parents et de mon parrain. Je me lève difficilement à cause de la chute. J'aperçois des adolescent en train de jouer, parler, rire alors que moi j'avance vers l'entrée de l'école de magie. Plusieurs personnes d'entre eux se tourne vers moi en me regardant étrangement, certainement dû à ma tenue. Mon t-shirt est de travers avec de la bout et il est déchiré à quelques endroits tout comme le pantalon et sa cape.

Celui qui avait le poste de Rusard, Apollon Picott, se dirige vers moi d'une démarche ferme et rapide. En arrivant vers moi, il me prend le bras et se met à jurer et insulter.

\- Ha ! Je te tiens Potter, tu as voulu t'amuser en colorant Severus Snape en vert, c'est terminé ! Je t'envoie directement chez le directeur en espérant ne plus jamais te revoir et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Grogne Apollon en me tirant alors que j'essaye de discuter. Pas la peine de parler pour dire des conneries Potter, tu plaideras lorsque tu seras devant le professeur Dumbledore.

Je me débats comme un petit diable malheureusement ce concierge à beau être vieux il a quand même une sacré poigne. Pendant tout le chemin je plaide mon innocence en faisant des yeux de chien battu et en précisant le fait que je ne sois pas James Potter mais Harry Potter. J'ai même crié que j'ai des yeux émeraudes et pas mon père seulement Apollon n'écoute pas un mot, traversant les nombreux et longs couloirs avec un sourire satisfait. Heureusement pour moi, on croise les maraudeurs, c'est à dire James Potter, Sirius Back, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow ainsi que Lily Evans futur femme de mon père.

\- Je ne suis pas James Potter ! Je hurle en espérant qu'il me lâche.

\- Mais bien sur…

\- Monsieur, ce jeune homme n'est pas James Potter, annonce mon père en marchant vers le concierge.

\- Oh… AH, excusez moi je vous avais confondu vous vous ressemblez tellement… A NOUS DEUX POTTER ! Hurle le concierge de sa voix grave en pourchassant mon paternelle tout en crillant des juronts sur les gryffondors et les Potter.

\- Qu'es ce que c'est que ces cris ? Interroge une voix grave et enjouée.

Je me tourne vers l'origine de cette voix qui ne lui est pas inconnu pour découvrir un vieil homme possédant un barbe blanche qui s'arrête à sa taille, des lunettes en demi lune de couleur dorée et des yeux rieurs et pétillant. Le directeur de Poudlard descend les marches de l'escalier avant de se diriger vers moi avec un pas enjouée.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, tu n'es pas un de mes élèves que je sache, qui es tu ? Interroge Albus Dumbledore, curieux.

\- Heu… Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, je viens du futur, je murmure d'une voix hésitante pour que les maraudeurs n'entendent pas ce que je dis seulement cela ne semble pas échapper à Remus.

\- Ha ! Directeur je vous cherchais, j'ai enfin trouvé l'idiot Potter, s'exclame le concierge avec un grand sourire -dévoilant des dents jaunies- en tenant mon père par le col de son gilet.

\- Oh ! Monsieur Potter cela faisait longtemps, si vous voulez bien me suivre avec vos amis ainsi que vous Harry, ordonne gentiment le citronné avant de se diriger vers le bureau.

On arrive rapidement devant l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci donne le mot de passe qui se trouve être chocogrenouille avant de les monter, ensuite il s'assoit derrière son bureau attendant que les jeunes finissent de monter les escaliers. Le directeur de Poudlard fait apparaître six chaises rouges et ors pour que ses invités s'installe correctement. Je m'assois sur une des chaises suivit des autres gryffondors.

\- Bien, monsieur Potter quand allez vous donc arrêter d'embêter monsieur Snape ? Il va avoir les cheveux blancs avant moi sinon, râle gentiment Albus en souriant à James.

\- Jamais monsieur, explique simplement le gryffondor avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien, pourquoi êtes vous là monsieur Potter ? Interroge le vieil homme en dirigeant son regard vers le retourneur de temps encore présent dans la main de Harry..

James se tourne vers l'inconnu à l'apparence familière. Celui-ci lui ressemble étrangement à par ces yeux qui sont d'un vert magnifique comme ceux de sa Lily. Comment ce fait-il que son fils viennent à notre époque ? A t-il un problème ? Quand Sirius entend que l'inconnu s'appelle Potter, il ouvre les yeux en grand tout comme la bouche, comment est ce possible ? James n'a pas de frère ni de famille éloigné ou alors son meilleur ami lui en aurait parlé, n'est ce pas ? Remus, le loup-garou, observe calmement le nouveau avec un petit sourire, un parfait mélange de son ami et de la jolie Lily et de toute façon son odeur est un mélange de ses deux amis d'après son odorat de loup. Peter sourit en espérant que celui-ci le considérera peu être mieux que ses quatre amis. Lily sent les larmes couler sur ses joues, son fils… Il est tellement beau avec ses magnifiques yeux verts et ses cheveux en pétard. La gryffondor jettent un coup d'œil à James qui l'observe avec un sourire charmeur et heureux. Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel en se disant que le rouge et or ne changera jamais.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Merci pour les futurs commentaires et à la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
